Turnabout Musical
by Atroquinine Deadly
Summary: Do our beloved Ace Atorney characters have what it takes to become a STAR? Sami and her sisters are on the hunt for that person who has the "ace" factor. Takes place one year after AJ, kinda AU, almost.
1. Auditions, Phoenix

Hiya everybody! La la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! AH-. Bit rusty, right? I was trying to beat Marvin Grossberg for largest throat clearing. Do you think I could? Maybe not but it was worth a try. Anyway let me explain the rules, I will be writing a story about a singing contest. Sami (my OC) shall be the host whereas her sisters' will be the judges. It will take place in the courthouse and all charcaters that are not dead or in jail will take part. As said before this takes place one year after AJ so no younger Phoenix's beating up the older. I will pick most the songs but I will sometimes ask for you guys to help me. I would like the songs to fit in with the characters' personaility. Anyway there will be many and I mean many chapters for this fiction. I will try to update quickly and when I am stuck on A Secret Kept I will write some of this and well you get my drift, right?

Disclaimer: Don't own Ace Attorney or any songs mentioned.

* * *

Chapter 1: Auditions, Phoenix

Turnabout Musical is in search of a someone who has got the ability to sing, to wow and to win! A massive line stretched out infront of the District Courthouse of L.A.

_'Okay, I'm first up. I'll do fine' _Thought Phoenix worried. He walked through the doors of the courthouse, he thought he would tidy himself up today so Phoenix was wearing his signiture blue suit and took of his beanie. Let's not mention that the only other reason was that he was hoping Maya would be here and reconize him. Oops! Just did, oh well. You live and you learn.

"Mr. Wright. Oh Mr. Wriiight~ Mr. WRIGHT!" Screamed Sami.

"Huh? Oh sorry. Well here I go then." Phoenix shrugged and went inside Courtroom, number 3.

"Hello. How are you?" Said Spring.

"Ummm nervous, I think or am I?" Phoenix scratched his head.

"I don't know, anyway what's your name?" Spring asked politely.

"But you know it."

"JUST TELL HER YOUR NAME ALREADY! Please..." Autumn looked ready to kill but then in a flash she was thinking about gummy bears and gingerbread men. "Sweet sweet gingerbread man."

"Umm o-okay? Phoenix Wright and before you ask I'm 34."

"What will you be singing for us?" Summer said in a gruff tone.

"You're f-f-freaking me out Summer, oh sorry! I Fought the Law."

Winter's eyes never left her sketch book. "Start when you're ready."

Phoenix looked around the room and found hundreds of people in the stands. Some had banners and were waving them around furiously while others were chatting among themselves. He saw a huge Camera pointing right at him directed by Penny, that girl from the Steel Samurai case.

He took a look at his microphone then started singing.

"Breakin' rocks in the hot sun

I fought the law and the law won

I fought the law and the law won

I needed money 'cause I had none

I fought the law and the law won

I fought the law and the law won

I left my baby and it feels so bad

I guess my race is run

She's the best girl that I ever had

I fought the law and the law won

I fought the law and the law won

Robbin' people with a six-gun

I fought the law and I won

I fought the law and I won

I miss my baby and I miss my fun

I fought the law and I won

I fought the law and I won

I miss my baby and I feel so sad

I guess my race is run

She's the best girl I ever had

I fought the law and the law won

I fought the law and the law won

I fought the law and the law won

I fought the law and the law won

I fought the law and the law won

I fought the law and the law won

I fought the law and the law won."

The audience (or shall we say jury) clapped and cheered for Phoenix while Autumn was lying on the floor shocked. No, no not shocked as surprised. Shocked because Summer thoght it would be funny to taser her, god knows where she got that taser.

"That was Phoenix Wright and we'll be back after the break!" Announced Sami as Phoenix collapsed onto the floor due to nerves.

* * *

Thank you people for reading this chapter, you may decide if Phoenix should go through to the next round. Please use the review feature to do so and please comment on this chapter. Maya will be next but I know what to do for her so no need to worry!

Thanks again, this was Apollo Justice 4ever!


	2. Auditions, Maya

Heya! Nothing to blab about right now. I'm tired.

Chapter 2: Auditions, Maya

Maya watched Phoenix intensly, she never knew he could sing! It was surprising to say the least. She hoped she would do well with all her heart.

"Mys it will be alright, do your best and break a leg!" Sami said as she pushed Maya in the courtroom.

"Hiya! Name, age and song!" Said Autumn cheerfully.

"Maya Fey, 27 and Butterfly!" Maya grinned. _'Man, I need burgers.' _She thought hungerily

"Please start."

"Ai yai I yai  
Ai yai I yai  
Ai yai I yai  
Where's my samurai?

I've been searching for a man,  
All across Japan.  
Just to find, to find my samurai.  
Someone who is strong,  
But still a little shy,  
Yes, I need, I need my samurai.

Ai yai I yai,  
I'm your little butterfly,  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky.

Ai yai I yai,  
I'm your little butterfly,  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky.

I've been searching in the woods,  
And high above the hills.  
Just to find, to find my samurai.  
Someone who won't regret,  
To keep me in his net.  
Yes I need, I need my samurai.

Ai yai I yai,  
I'm your little butterfly,  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky.

Ai yai I yai,  
I'm your little butterfly,  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky."

"GO MYSTIC MAYA! YOU RULE!" Pearl looked ready to explode with joy.

"Hey Maya, well done." Phoenix said. It seems he woke up halfway through the song.

"Nick? Nick!" Maya ran up and hugged him with all her might.

"Can't...huh breathe..." The former lawyer was slowly turning purple in the face.

"Sorry Nick." Maya slowly backed away.

"And that's a wrap! Don't go anywhere, we'll be wating."

Okay so thanks to my two reviewers! Trucy will be up next, thank you Nicki for Trucy's song and thanks tikidesuka3 for the vote, remember I need more of those on chapter 1 for Phoenix to go through. Sorry this is short, I'll try to make it up!

Thanks again, this was Apollo Justice 4ever!


	3. Auditions, Trucy

Hi I finally got round to making this chapter! So Trucy will be singing! I actually did this weeks ago but I forgot to save then I got writer's block but alas everything is in order. Oh just a quick reminder! Don't sugest anybody sing that is dead or in jail! Or (this a new one) vote for anyone who hasn't sang yet and when you're voting to make it clearer can you please please please say something like "I vote for ..." Thanks in advance oh and feel free to ask a question. I might not do all your sugestions at first but I might use them if the sugested character gets through to the next round! That was long, pheww. Thanks again nicki for the song!

* * *

Chapter 3: Auditions, Trucy

"Daddy Daddy! You never told me I had a Mommy!" Trucy beamed.

Phoenix started to sweat buckets. "Ahaha Maya's not your Mommy."

Trucy pouted. "But will she ever be?"

Phoenix started to sweat even more. "Maybe."

"YAY!" She started hop up and down.

"Hey Trucy doll you're up next." Said Sami before tossing a microphone to Trucy.

She caught it and thanked Sami then walked into the courtroom.

"Hey Truce!" Said Summer doing a rock sign. "What the #%* are ya gonna sing."

Spring and Winter gasped before attacking Summer.

"Do you believe in Magic?" Trucy replied.

"No I don't, it's only tricks and illusions." Winter squeaked.

"Urgh that's despicable but anyway that's the song!" Trucy scoffed

"Well." Punch. "Sing." Kick. "It." Slap. "THEN!" Screamed Summer.

Trucy pulled a frozen chicken out her 'Magic Panties' and threw it at the judges while screaming "Stop itttttttttttttttttttttt!" The frozen chicken hit Autumn on the head causing her to collapse.

The three girls froze and sat back in their seats.

"Good."

"Start."

"Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girls heart  
How the music can free her  
whenever it starts

And it's magic  
if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie

I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll

If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen  
It'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
Your feet start tapping  
And you can't seem to find  
How you got there  
So just blow your mind

If you believe in magic  
Come along with me  
We'll dance until morning, just you and me  
and maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet ya tomorrow  
so late at night

We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see  
all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah

Do you belive in magic? Yeah.  
Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul  
believe in the magic of rock n roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic

Do you believe like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic?

Do you believe like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic?"

"Wonderful, stay tuned for another audition!" Sami waved.

* * *

You see what I did? I don't particuarly like swearing but since they're on Tv I felt like beeping Summer out. Oh I deleted A Secret Kept and wrote a version two. If you want to know more about Sami our lovable host I recommend you read it.


	4. Audition, Larry

Hi I still feel creative oh and one more thing please DON'T vote for characters that have not yet sung, sheesh. I thought I made it clear in the last chapter. This is Larry with Single Ladies! Thanks to yayoicchi4567.

* * *

Chapter 4: Auditions, Larry

"My little Trucy love that was so amazing." Larry gushed.

Trucy raised an eyebrow but smiled anyway. "Thanks Uncle Larry, I think you're on now."

"I'm so nervous.. Wish me luck?" Larry's face was now a couple inches from Trucy's.

"Larry get the hell away from my daughter." Phoenix pulled Larry away and held him under the neck almost strangling him.

"..I-I 'm s-sorry! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Larry was then dragged onto to stage by Sami.

"I have no time for your foolish nonsense." Sami slapped him to get him into shape.

"You sound like Franzy!" Larry said pointing out the obvious while rubbing his cheek.

"Good!" Then Sami walked off, hips swaying.

_"She's got a hot ass."_ Larry thought he thought.

"Larrykins! How dare you talk like that about my sister while dating me! It's over!" Autumn yelled before running off to Sami who then slapped Larry again.

"You sick minded pervert! Don't you know I'm dating Apollo!" Sami yelled before clasping her hand over her mouth. "#%*!" She then promptly ran off.

"Name."

"Lawrence Denuxim."

"Age"

"33"

"Song"

"Single Ladies."

"Start."

"All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies

Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
Decided to dip and now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me

I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Just cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I can care less what you think

I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

Don't treat me to the things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve

Here's a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost Ill be gone

All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh"

"Since Sam is now beating herself up I shall end the show. Keep watching!" Summer jumped up and down but then fell from the Judge's podium.

* * *

You like? Franziska is next with Everybody's fool surprisingly that was the one I was going to pick when I got round to her anyway all the more reason to choose it! After that it will be Kay! A Secret Kept is waiting for you!


	5. Auditions, Franziska

Hi guys! I'm trying to write everyday now! And for A Secret Kept fans, pick one.

(a)Phoenix and Maya meet for the first time in eight years.

or

(b)The Yatagarusu gets formed

or

(c) More imformation on Sami

or

(d) Other (please write sugestion in review!)

Now onwards!

* * *

"Foolishly foolhardy foolish fool of a fool." Muttured Franziska.

"Ahaha I know what you mean Fran." Miles said as he wrapped his arm around his lover. "Though Mr. Justice and Miss. Air is new to me."

Franziska reached for her whip. "Miles Edgeworth, you're so foolish! It was fairly obvious."

He laughed. "I'm a fool in love and no the two did keep it well hidden."

"If you're a fool in love then you should know when someone is in love! It takes a fool to know another!" She snapped.

He laughed even more. "You're so cute when you're angry."

"Franziska! You're on!" Shouted Spring from the courtroom.

"Where's Sami?" Asked Franziska as she walked into the room.

"She couldn't face the camera after... _that incident. _"Winter said quietly while Spring shuddered.

"Anyway Summer's in hospital, Autumn is lovesick and Sami's reputation has been ruined" Said Spring summing it all up.

"Alright fools get this show on the road!" Franziska whipped the two sisters.

"Yes miss. Name?"

"Franziska von Karma the perfect."

"Age?"

"27. Perfectly even."

"Actually that's od-"

"YOU DARE DOUBT ME?" She screamed whipping Winter.

"S-sorry miss."

"What's your song?" Asked Spring instead.

"Everbody's Fool by Evanescence."

"Start when you're ready."

"Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know she  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
I can't find yourself  
Lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool."

Franziska looked pleased with herself as she walked off.

"Alright then guys we have a proposal for you!" Said Spring.

"Everyday you get a chance to be a judge or host." Continued Winter.

"Request if you want to become a judge or host, if you want to be both please request them at different times."

"Please also write name, peronality, appearance and likes and dislikes."

"For example.

Can I be a host?

Name: Spring (include last name if you want)

Personality: Friendly, polite, neat and a hopeless romantic.

Appearance: Candyfloss pink hair tied back, veridan eyes*, pink dress, green cardigan and pink boots.

Likes: Neatness, cleaning, boys and gossip.

Dislikes: Swearing.

_A week later (or sooner.)_

Can I be a judge."

"Oh and make sure to comment as well as vote!"

* * *

Like it? I'm trying to make it longer, I'm getting better! Kay is next, then Ema, then Klavier. Don't worry about Ema and Klavier, I've got something in store for them. Mwahahaha! No it's not evil. I might do Max after that, then I'll go back to using your ideas! Oh and since Kay had two suggestions I will use Run Devil Run first and if you vote for her enough, I'll use Thief Of Hearts. Get it, getting it, got it? See you later!

* Do you remember the last T&T case? Then you should know this reference.


	6. Auditions, Kay

Change of plans, I took a look at Run, Devil, Run but I didn't think it had Kay Faraday written on it so I looked at Thief Of Hearts and it was much better. There's more changes! I'm doing Edgeworth next then Ema, Klavier, Max and I think Pearl after I've done them you can request songs again. Don't be afraid to Judge! Thanks FeytedintheTARDIS for the song and sorry GALORENCE. Today FeytedintheTARDIS (Abby) and anon (Sirus) will be joining us! Oh and I forgot to mention please also add gender in your applications! Tomorrow GALORENCE (Galorence) will join us! Abby and Sirus are both girls right? And Galorence you need to tell me which gender you are 'cause I'm clueless as a fish.

* * *

Chapter 6: Auditions, Kay

"Hi Franziska that was great!" Chirped Kay.

"Ha! Don't you mean perfect!" Scoffed Franziska. "Hey Miles." She said as he kissed her hand.

Kay felt jelousy flood through her, no, Franziska was one of her best friends and Edgeworth was her friend as well.

"Hiya Kay!" Piped up Sirus who was making goo goo eyes at Apollo as she talked but quickly snapped out of it.

"...Do I know you?" Kay asked questioningly.

"Oh I'm a host for the day." She answered.

" 'Kay!"

Sirus laughed. "You're on!"

"Thanks ...?"

"Sirus, Sirus Close."

"Alright see you around Sirus!"

Kay walked into the courtroom. "Hiya Spring, hi Winter, hey?"

"Abby." Said the new judge.

"Hi Abby. Is Autumn still upset?" Kay asked.

Spring nodded. "She's so down she won't eat, drink, talk or sleep. All she does is cry."

"It's.. s-so sad..." Winter started to cry. "I'll be back in a minute."

"So what about Summer?"

"...She cracked her head open." Answered Spring just on the edge of tears. "Usually Autumn does that..." She gave a weak hearted chuckle.

"And Sami?" Kay asked scared of what they may say.

"She had a nervous breakdown..." Answered Abby playing with her hair. _'Unicorns...'_

"Be careful Spring, shouldn't Winter be back now?"

"Yeah.. Maybe she saw something she wanted to draw." Replied Spring.

"Your name please." Abby said.

"Kay Faraday The Ya-"

"Be quiet Kay." Spring cut in.

"Alright."

"Your age."

"25*"

"And your song?"

"Thief Of Hearts."

"Please start when you're ready."

Kay breathed in.

"#?/%!

You're a thief of hearts and now you'll have to pay  
How many licks does it take?  
You're a thief of hearts and now you'll have to pay  
Which leg do you want me to break?  
You'll be sorry

Here she comes, little miss thinks she can have what she wants  
In a blink of an eye  
Here she comes, acts like she's your best friend  
Then you turn your back and she's off with your guy

She's a thief of hearts  
What will happen to the thief of hearts  
What she's done is a crime  
She's a thief of hearts  
Someone please arrest her  
She's a thief of hearts  
No one ever takes what's mine

And gets away with it  
Not this time

Here she comes, acting all dejected  
So you give advice and she gives you her poison  
Here she comes, little miss black widow  
First she spins her web and she's stealing your boyfriend

She's a thief of hearts  
What will happen to the thief of hearts  
What she's done is a crime  
She's a thief of hearts  
Someone please arrest her  
She's a thief of hearts  
No one ever takes what's mine

Thief of hearts, #/?%

You'll do it, you'll take it  
You'll screw it, you'll fake it  
Undo it, you'll break it  
You're over, you can't take it

You'll do it, you'll take it  
You'll screw it, you'll fake it  
Undo it, you'll break it  
You're over, you can't take it

You can't take it, not what's mine  
I could break you, 'cause what you've done is a crime, #?/%  
He's mine

Here she comes, little miss thinks she can have his child  
Well anybody can do it  
Here she comes, little susie ho-maker  
Thinks she'll get respect if she screws it

She's a thief of hearts  
What will happen to the thief of hearts  
What she's done is a crime  
She's a thief of hearts  
Someone please arrest her  
She's a thief of hearts  
No one ever takes what's mine

Thief of hearts, bitch

You can't take it, not what's mine  
You'll be sorry, 'cause what you've done is a crime

She's a thief of hearts  
Thief of hearts, what she's done is a crime  
She's a thief of hearts  
Thief of hearts, no one ever takes what's mine  
She's a thief, thief  
She's a thief, thief of hearts  
No one ever takes what's mine

You're a thief of hearts and now you'll have to pay  
How many licks does it take?  
You're a thief of hearts and now you'll have to pay  
Which leg do you want me to break?  
Stop #?/%  
Now sit your #*% down."

"Something's wrong.. Winter's not back. She's usually as fast as lightning." Said Spring in concern. Everyone screamed when they heard a gunshot and a muffled scream.

* * *

Cliffhanger! So watcha think? Oh and Phoenix and Maya fans would enjoy A Secret Kept Chapter 2 revolves around the two. See you tomorrow!


	7. Auditions, Miles

SO guys was the last chapter too dramatic? I need more judges! Come on guys! We're losing judges one by one! That should be enough to get you appiling!

* * *

Chapter 7: Auditions, Miles

"What the hell was that?" Asked a man in the jury.

"Oh! Hello! Galorence has no idea! Hey where's Spring?" A new face butt in.

"Ohmigosh she's been taken by the aileins! Help me Klavier!" Screamed a Gavinner's fangirl.

Galorance stared a the girl, "Oh! Hello! Galorence has something to say to you! Klavier is not currently in the room!"

"Don't worry peoples! I'm Yasmine and I'm here to save the day!" Exclaimed a woman. She had long dark red hair and wore a plaid shirt and dark jeans.

"Oh! Hello! Galorence has a question for you! Who are you?" She asked.

"I just said so! But for your sake I'll repeat! I'm Yasmine, a friend of Apollo Justice 4ever!" Yasmine fumed.

"Who's that?" Asked someone in the jury.

Yasmine gasped, "She's the maker of this show of course! Oh look here she comes."

A woman walked in she had short lilac hair and big eyes the same colour. She wore huge headphones over her ears that happened to be playing 'Loser Kid.' Her dark purple top said ' Me, Myself and I.'

"Hey guys I'm Apollo Justice 4ever but be free to call me Apollo! And the other Apollo, Polly." Greeted Apollo!

"Ohmigosh it's her!" Screamed an Apollo! fan.

"Oh! Hello! Galorence has a greeting for you! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Galorence beamed.

Apollo giggled. "The pleasure's mine, anyway let's get this show on the road!" Just then two weird things that looked like squirels came over. One was pink while the other purple.

"So cute!" Exclaimed Pearl.

"They'll be our two extra judges!" Said the mostly purple woman said as she walked to her seat. "Galorence will you be a dear and get Mr. Edgeworth, it seems he's up next."

Galorence nodded enthusiastically and then ran off quickly. Miles was then seen in the court with Galorence pushing him forward, her feet her moving but Miles wasn't.

"Hello, we've been expecting you." Said Apollo! as she stared an ice cold glare at the prosecutor.

He tilted his head, "Who are you and that other.. girl? May I ask."

"God damnit, I am a girl! Not a guy with long hair!" Screamed Yasmine.

Apollo! laughed. Her laugh was cold and NOT cheerful, she was quite anti-social. "My name is Apollo Justice 4ever but you can call me Apollo! Of course that's not my real name but my real name is too... deadly. And this is Yasmine my best bud."

".. Alright Miss. 4ever. As you already know my name, probably my age as well, my song is Truth by pnau."

"Please START! Man." Shouted Yasmine.

"It's hard to try  
When you're always pushin'  
Those thorns in my side  
Can't bring back light  
When someone has stolen the sun  
Turn on blind

Held you in Balmain  
Took away your pain  
I gave and I gave and I gave  
I thought you were the truth

You say you lost your lover  
And that you miss your best friend  
Till I found there's none in you  
Wings of stone I thought you were the truth

You say you lost your lover  
And that you miss your best friend  
Till I found there's none in you  
Wings of stone I thought you were the truth

You were my muse  
And the world surrounded you I was so into you  
You say you lose  
Lost is a luxury baby that you can't choose

Said you were confused  
Didn't know what to do  
You fake and you fake I was fooled  
I thought you were the truth

You say you lost your lover  
And that you miss your best friend  
Till I found there's none in you  
Wings of stone I thought you were the truth

You say you lost your lover  
And that you miss your best friend  
Till I found there's none in you  
Wings of stone I thought you were the truth

Thought you were the sun  
Pure warmth shone upon  
Thought you were the moon  
Oh I fell too soon

You know I met you baby I thought that you were the sun  
I felt your presence and your pure warmth shone upon  
And then the night fell hard and you were the moon  
I rode your waves but I fell too soon

I thought you were the truth,"

"WOO!" Yasmine clapped and cheered.

"Shut up."

"Sorry..."

"Oh! Goodbye! Galorence has an ending speech for you! That was episode seven, next time we have Ema Skye!"

* * *

Thanks to FeytedintheTARDIS... again that I have a song for Edgeworth. I hope you like me and Yasmine! We don't actually look like that obviously. See you tomorrow, and for ASK (a secret kept.. duhh.) that will be out tomorrow.


	8. Auditions, Ema

Hi guys this is Ema's chapter, thanks guys 'cause we have enough judges today! Me, Yas, Karen and Joe... oh we don't have a host.. Idea! My other friend Kara will be our delightful host.

I never did an aplication form for us did I? Well here you go! I'm actually becoming a character and not myself! Strange huh?

* * *

Name: Apollo Justice 4ever (Apollo! I may be changing my name to Atroquinine Deadly soon so I'll edit this story if I do!)

Personality: Cold but really soft deep down, sensitive but doesn't like to show it and a music lover. Oh and I'm quite violent!

Appearance: Short purple hair, wears large headphones, purple top, (usually with a smart quotation) black rolled up jeans and purple converses.

Likes: Purple, music, Ace Attorney, Avenue Q, Dahlia Hawthorne, Busted, All-American-Rejects, School Boy Humor, Evaescence and Marina and the Diamonds.

Dislikes: Idiots, (Larry I'm looking at you) Fops, (don't worry I like Klav but there's four guys I know and I call them fops) Justin Bieber, One Direction, JLS, Rhihana, Nicki, (I can't remember her last name) Will. I. Am, Jessie J, Cher (can't remember her last name.) Probably nearly every singer and band now a day but not all of them!

Gender: Female

* * *

Name: Yasmine (Yaz)

Personality: Cheerful, random, crazy, nutter and has a dirty mouth.

Appearance: Long dark red hair, is often seen wearing a plaid shirt and dark jeans.

Likes: Singing, Sims, music, Rhihana, Jessie J, Demi Lovato, violence and talking.

Dislikes: Fops (Yasmine does like Klav... I think, she doesn't even know what Ace AAttorney is about but she likes my fanfics, anyway Yasmine hates Lord Fop ... snicker... It's one of the guys I call fop) and puke.

Gender: Female (but people like teasing her pretending she's a boy)

* * *

This is a new one!

Name: Kara (Kaz)

Personality: Cheerful, crazy, nutter and smart.

Appearance: Bright Pink hair tied up in bunches, bright yellow top, zebra leggings and bright hi-tops.

Likes: Singing

Dislikes: (I can't remeber... :,( )

Gender: Female

Now onwards!

* * *

Chapter 8: Auditions, Ema

Ema's knees shook slightly, she was going to sing on Tv, even worse in front of Apollo! the maker of this show.

"Heya! I'm Kara!" Said a woman who looked oddly like a walking highlighter.

Ema waved her hand weakly, "Hey I'm Ema."

Kara laughed, "Nice to meet ya!"

"Thanks you too Kara." Ema said reaching for her snackoos, '_Kara's really annoying, it's a wonder she's still in one piece.'_

Kara smiled and bowed her head, "You're next!"

Ema nodded then walked off quickly onto the stage.

"Hiya!" Said one of the judges.

Apollo! laughed her usual stone hearted laugh, "Don't mind Yaz here, your name is Ema I presume."

The science obsessed detective felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand up as she nodded. "I'm 27."

"We already knew that." Blurted out Karen. Joe stayed silent as the four girls all spoke looking at them one by one. Ema was cute but she was too geeky for his likings. Apollo! was cool but too cold. Yasmine was obviously not intrested in anyone and Karen wasn't his type. '_No luck here,' _he thought sighing, '_Oh well might as well enjoy myself on Tv.'_

"And your song is?" Asked Karen.

"Bubblegum #?%=/." Ema instantly replied.

"START!" Yelled Yasmine.

Ema looked at Klavier who was talking casually to Apollo backstage,

"Got a figure like a pin-up,  
Got a figure like a doll.  
Don't care if you think I'm dumb,  
I don't care at all.  
Candy best sweetie pie, wanna be adored.  
I'm the girl you'd die for.

I'll chew you up and I'll spit you out  
Cause that's what young love is all about.  
So pull me closer, and kiss me hard  
I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart

I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips  
Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss.  
I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch

Queentex, latex, I'm your wonder maid  
Life gave me some lemons so I made some lemonade  
Soda pop soda pop, baby here I come,  
Straight to number one.

Oh dear diary, I met a boy.  
He made my dull heart  
Light up with joy.  
Oh dear diary, we fell apart.  
Welcome to the life of,  
Electra heart.

I'm miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips  
Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss.  
I'm miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch

I think I want your, your American tan.  
I think I'm gonna be my biggest fan.

I'm miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips  
Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss.  
I'm miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch

I'm miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips  
Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss.  
I'm miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch."

"WELL DONE!" Yelled Yasmine who was only hit on the back of the head by Apollo! causing her to slam her face on the desk.

"Blood... Crimson red blood... Saves me from death..." Apollo! said staring at Yasmine's nosebleed.

* * *

I got bored of beeping people out, hope you don't mind. I'll only beep people out if it's something very strong like the F word. Do you like? I hope you do! And if you haven't read A Secret Kept I would be so so grateful if you did! For those of you who son't know I am starting a pattern where one day I write this stor then ASK then this then ASk well you get it? Bye!


	9. Auditions, Klavier

Hi guys I still have a cold :*( Sniffle. Anyway as promised Klavier's chapter, Max Galactica next then Pearl. Thanks FeytedintheTARDIS for your suggestion I will use it probably after Pearl, in my head Godot gets self defence in court and only has a couple years in jail. He still has a lot for him! He lives for Maya and Pearl after Phoenix's _departure_. Anyway enough of my rambling. On with it! Autumn's back! Along with Summer! But for how long?

* * *

Chapter 9: Auditions, Klavier

Klavier smirked as he saw his pretty fraulein sneak glances at him, she should keep her day job and never become an actress. She has so got the hots for him. Time for some fopping!

"_Hallo mein fraulein_." Klavier leaned on the wall leaving no space for Ema to walk past him.

"Shut it fop.." She growled.

Klavier gave her a seductive grin, "Why would you want me to? When I could shower you with so many compliments."

Ema scowled and reached for her snackoos, "That's just it!" Then she blushed and pushed the foppy rock star/prosecutor out of the way, she scurried off dropping her snackoos in the process.

"Umm Klavier Gavin?" Said a higly colurful lady. "Ohmigosh Atroquinine has told me somuch about you! Oops! Shouldn't of said that! You're up next... BYE!" She then ran out the courthouse as quick as her feet could take her.

"Atroquinine huh?" He chuckled to himself, "This is going to be intresting." He walked into the courtroom he was going to be singing in.

"Hello Klavier... It seems you know something others don't..." Atroquinine stated.

"Ahaha yes _Atroquinine _how did you know?" He asked.

She laughed coldly, "I know everything that goes around here... That's how I became the director of this show.."

"Anyway." Said Yasmine trying to lighten the mood, Atroquinine was becoming violent though she didn't show it, Autumn was still depressed and Summer was moaning about her head. "Let's get on with it! Your song Mr. Gavin?"

Klavier looked at her, "Ohh.. yeah that Better Than This by Busted."

"You c-can start when y-your ready f-fop.." Autumn was staring at baby pictures of Larry.

"Oh dear _Fraulein_ Air why the long face?" Klaiver asked curious.

She looked up, "I dumped L-l-laurice!"

"Why don't you go back home and sleep?" He suggested.

"Okay.. T-thank you Mr. Gavin." And wth that she dragged her feet out the room.

"You can start.. Owww my head! now." Summer rubbed her head in a pathetic attempt to calm the pain.

The young man looked at Ema before saying, "This one's for _mein fraulein detektiv."_

"The more I look the more I find it hard to see  
I'm uncultured but I'm not quite sure what that means  
Why bring me down and complicate?

You take my words  
But then you hear them a different way  
The way you're talking leaves  
Me not quite sure what to say  
We're talking now  
But is it too late?  
Who's listening now? Why won't you

Find me and show me  
What do you want from me?  
There's gotta be better than this  
I don't wanna leave you  
But baby I need to  
There's gotta be better than this  
Or we'll never know

Do you remember when we talked for hours on end  
Just being stupid but at least we didn't pretend  
Your smile helped me to find my way  
Who's listening now? Why won't you

Find me and show me  
What do you want from me?  
There's gotta be better than this  
I don't wanna leave you  
But baby I need to  
There's gotta be better than this  
Or we'll never know

I'll dream this away  
And come back another day  
When I'm less afraid of it all

Find me and show me  
What do you want from me?  
There's gotta be better than this  
I don't wanna leave you  
But baby I need to  
There's gotta be better than this  
Or we'll never know

Or we'll never know  
Or we'll never know"

Ema stared at him hard throughout the whole song, he had to be joking. Right? "Klavier.. I didn't know."

"It's okay _mein leibe.._ _Ich Leibe Dich." _He said caressing Ema's face as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you.." She said thoughtlessly.

* * *

Heheh my plan worked! Some Klema fluff for you guys... Sorry if you don't like Klema, Franzworth or Niya because they're all pairings along with Pocky, Pami (Sami and Polly), Gummy and Maggey (I haven't thought of a name for them Gaggey sounds like gag and Mick sounds like another name) or Vera and OC.

Come on guys! Read and review A Secret Kept please! I've got summarys for each chapter(not including chapter one which is more like a prologue)!

Chapter 2: When Phoenix mentions a certain case Apollo looses it and runs off, determined to find a lawyer for the case he searches online finding a certain law office name 'Fey and Co.' He decides to pay them a visit connecting the first pieces of the puzzle.

Chapter 3: Sami's got isomnia, she lays in bed thinking of an old best friend, when she finally has the nerve she picks up the phone to call him aranging an outing the next day. The next day Sami says one thing to far and silence meets.

Chapter 4: Sami pays a visit to her sister, Autumn at the detention centre. They have an argument and some hands are cut. When Sami gets home Summer's watching Hangover something, Winter's drawing the dreaded case of Hazakura and Spring is Spring Cleaning... in Winter.

How do you like it? Anyway I still have that damn cold.. You're lucky I actually bothered to write today.. You may have noticed my pen name has changed.. I get bored of it easily so it changes a lot but hopefully that's the last time I change it, if it does change shoot me in the head with a gun.. Preferablly a Nerf gun 'cause I know how to deal with those. I once had an argument with a fop so he started shotting me with a Nerf gun but fortunely it hit Yasmine instead and got stuck in her hair.


	10. Auditions, Max

I am so sorry guys for not writing this chapter yesterday! I was celebrating the last day of the Queen's Jubilee (and my holiday) by playing video games.. I amw sowwy. But in order to make sure you forgive me I'm going to do a quadruple post! Two chapter's here and two chapter's of A Secret Kept (peawse peawse if you haven't, come over and read A Secret Kept, I'm trying my best on it!) Okay here we go and please welcome Shugarpiemoon as Sugar!

* * *

Chapter 10: Auditions, Max

"He-llo sweetie, how are you may I ask?" Asked Max Galactica as he strode over to Kara.

Kara giggled and twirled her hair, "Finally someone cares about me for once!" She shot daggers at her boyfriend who was walking into the courtroom.

He turned around and said "Hmmn?" while shrugging his shoulders.*

Kara looked at Max, "I'm great, how are you?"

"Fabulous sweetie! Fab-u-lous!" He shot his perfect smile at her.

Yasmine who was late into getting to the courtroom witnessed the two flirting with each other and ran to Kara's boyfriend who just shrugged his shoulders and went "Hmmn?"

"You're impossible!" She screamed. "Your girlfriend might be two-timing you and you don't care?"

He said something, something other than hmmn, "_That's what she said."_ And did a funny dj thing with his hands.*

Just then, on cue Atroquinine sent Yasmine a text saying _'He's fifteen-timing her, he even kissed a giraffe puppet a little while ago. I tried almost murdering Kaz and getting someone to tell him but he went 'hmnn?' and shrugged.'*_

Yasmine nodded and walked to her seat deflated, did he even care about anything? Oh well if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. She shrugged and went "Hmmn?"

"You must be Yasmine, Atroquinine's friend. I'm Sugar. Speaking of Atroquinine Deadly, where is she?" Sugar asked, curious though not showing because she had her nose in her book.

"Oh yeah her... She's on a buisness trip, busy, busy, busy!" Answered Yasmine.

"That's a bit vague." Said pointed out Sugar.

"So where's this Miss Atroquinine sweetie then?" Asked Max.

Kara's eyes dare not leave his face, "Oh she's at home crying her eyes out and mumbling something in German... Ich sollte ihn nicht lieben, er liebt mich nicht, wir hassen einander.* That's it!"

"How did you remember that, sweetie?" Max asked, puzzled.

"She doesn't forget things easily... Unlike me and Atro, we're so simlar yet so different, me and Atro that is." Said Yasmine in reply.

Sugar laughed , "I remember everything! Your name is?"

"Maximillion Galactica!" He puffed out his chest proudly.

"So what will your song be?" Asked Sugar.

"Best of Both Worlds." He answered automaticly.

"And you may start when you're ready..." Said Autumn drearily before going into a nightmare about Larry Butz... Well actually a sweet dream but she won't admit it.

"Okay!" He breathed deeply.

"Oh yeah  
Come on

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)  
But school's cool 'cause nobody knows

Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
(You know the best) You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be

Yeah the best of both  
You get the best of both  
Come on best of both

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best,

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh yeah  
It's so much better 'cause you know you've got the best of both worlds."

"Go Maxi, go Maxi! GOOOOO MAXI!" Kara cheered.

"Since Kaz is being retarded Sugar may end the show." Yasmine said staring confusedly at Kara who was attempting to do the splits and since we all know that out of the three friends. Atroquinine is the only one who can do the splits therefore she is awesome and Kara ripped her leggings.

Sugar looked up from her book for the first time, "Thank you Miss. Yasmine. This was Turnabout Musical. Thank you for watching. Wait where's Summer?"

"Damnit!"Yelled Yasmine.

* * *

I hoped I did well! Sugar was hard to do, she reminded me of a not so silent Winter. If you don't get what I mean read A Secret Kept.

Anyway refrences!

*(the shrugging)- Kara's boyfriend in real life, one of my friend-ishs (who everyone thinks I have a crush on but I do NOT!), does actually do that very often and is very annoying.

*(the _that's what she said_)- Kara's boyfriend does say that as often as he shrugs.

*(the text message)-He did kiss a giraffe puppet (not mentioning hugging nearly all the staff in school) and I did pretend to murder Kara... well I didn't pretend but I didn't fake.. I held her hostage and poked her, that equals to almost killing someone!

*(German)-a Gant clap if you are arsed to go on Google translate and translate it. And if you do find out what it means, by all means please keep it to yourself!

Anyway I hope you like this chapter and carry on reading. The next one is Pearl!


	11. Auditions, Pearl

Hi guys this is my second chapter today because I forgot to write a chapter yesterday so I'm you know paying back.. Anyway Sami is still not back. Spring, Summer and Winter have disappeared and I still have to think of how to get rid of Autumn, suggestions please! (no killing, she's ace!) This is Pearl's chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11: Auditions, Pearl

"I like you True- see! Oh I think I'm up next because that hi-li-ter lady is coming over!" Pearl chatted with Trucy.

"I bet you'll be great Pearl! What are you singing?" Trucy asked.

Pearl put her finger on her lips and made a "Shhh," sound.

"Hi Pearl!" Beamed Kara.

"Um do I know you?" Pearl asked because somehow the highlighter lady knew her name!

"Oh no I don't really know anybody here, I just ask my friend Atroquinine about what to do and who every one is." Kara started to buff her nails.

Pearl tilted her head in confusion, "Okay? Who's A-tren-i-quine?"*

"Just call her Atro if you like. She's the director of this show, you'll get to meet her soon." Kara blew her nails and looked them in delight.

"Okay!"Pearl clapped her hands together.

Trucy pointed at Kara, "Objection! Apollo! is the director of this show! Not some weirdo named after a poison."

Kara put her hands on her hips, "That weirdo is Apollo!, Apollo! is her fake name, Atroquinine is her name now. Klavier found out. I tried to hide it but I have a way of letting the truth slip when I meet nice guys."*

"Klavier's mine!" Yelled Trucy as she got in a cat fight with Kara.

"No he's not!" Kara shot back, just then Ema walked into the room.

"Yeah he's not. He's MINE." Ema pointed at herself.

"Boy I missed a lot. Trucy said lowereing herself into a chair. "I get a cold, miss getting Apollo!'s first name then Klavier's dating Ema? Oh the horror! Hey, where's Pearl?"

Pearl was already in the courtroom talking to the judges. Yasmine was as cheerrful as always, Autumn had poofy red eyes and Atroquinine had undergo some appearance changes. She now had red hair, still short. She also still wore her headphones this time playing 'Missing.' She wore a draped black dress as well covering her ankles.

"So you're name is Pearl. You're 17 and you're going to sing Love Story?" Asked Yasmine confirming the facts.

"Yes that's right." She nodded.

"Start when you're ready... and I'll be going to the bathroom to wallow in my self pity." Said Autumn as she picked herself up and dragged herself to the Ladies' bathroom.

"We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in Summer air.*

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you." Pearl's thoughts kept drifting to her special someone as she sang.*

"Cute!" Screamed Trucy. "Go Pearl!"

Pearl smiled and wavved as she left the courtroom.

"We hope to see you tomorrow!" Atroquinine said smiling, not her usual heartless ones. It was a small, gentle and sensistive smile.

* * *

I hope you liked that double post because it took me my sweet time! Just kidding I love to write! Anyway see the next chapter tomorrow!

Refrences

*(Summer Air)- I actually got the idea for the Air sisters when I listened to this song!

*(special someone)- a gant clap if you can guess who Pearl's special someone is!


	12. Auditions, Godot

**Atroquinine: **Okay guys sorry about not updating in FOREVER. Anyway I just wanted to let you know that my next fanfic Atroquinine's Crazy Collection of Oneshots will be out next Sunday and will be updated every Sunday. This story will be updated every Friday and A Secret Kept on a Wendsday.

The funny thing is on the day I wrote the last two chapters Kara dumped Adam (the boyfriend well ex now.) How funny right? Anyway nicki as Nicki will be our host and Adam will join us as a judge, so guys me, Yasmine, Kara and Adam will be the judges don't forget! This is going to be good well bad for Adam and Kara 'cause they both hate each other now.

Oh before I forget! Well done nicki you get that Gant clap! Pearl's special someone _is _Wocky! **Gant:** *Comes out laughing and clapping* Want to go swimming?

**Atroquinine: **SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET BACK IN YOUR CELL!

* * *

Chapter 12: Auditions, Godot

Godot stared at the ground as he sat on the sofa. "It's been so long since I've been here." He chuckled. "This place is my guilty pleasure."

"Keep going, you sure you aren't a song writer?" Klavier had a note pad and a pencil and was writing furiously until SNAP his pencil broke.

"I'm sure as atroquinine and coffee, ensuring a bitter as hell death." He gulped down a cup of java and threw it to the side.

Ema gave Klavier a pen, "Unless you can brake a pen I'm pretty sure you can write EVERYTHING down."

He gave his dazzling smile and wrote again, "Danke fraulein."

Ema swooned slighlty but then ran off quickly.

"We are a couple now. No need to be embarassed." Klavier said holding Ema's wrist.

She blushed, "I know but you're my boss, you're a rock star as well as a prosecutor and I'm a geeky science obsessed detective who didn't get the job she wanted!"

"Ema.." Klavier leaned closer to Ema until their lips almost met.

"...!"

A blonde haired girl walked in, "It is moi! Nicki! Please no pictures.. Oh alright then!"

Godot shifted slightly, "Young love... Bittersweet." He turned to Nicki, "Anyway you're the host for the day?"

"But of course!" She exclaimed. "When we're done with this soapy rom-com can we get this show on the road!"

"...O-of course." Ema and Klavier broke off thier kiss and blushed like ripe tomatoes.

Nicki tapped her foot on the floor. "Thank you anyway Mr. God- Ott you're up next." She rolled her eyes. '_I don't see why he's singing and I'm not!'_

"Okay then Miss. Picky." Godot smirked as he trod into the courtroom.

Nicki gasped. "How dare he!"

In the courtroom Adam and Kara were bickering like hell.

"What gives you the right to call me an arse-hole!"

"Well you are! I'm not giving you my life savings!"*

"I'm not saying that!"

"You aren't?"

"No! You are!"

"Turd!"

"Grrr!"

"STOP !" Atroquinine screamed. _'Two of my best friends are fighting and I'm in the middle!'_

"Who says I can't wear my converses with my dress. Oh baby that's just me!"* Sang Yasmine smoothly.

Adam's mouth fell open, "Yasmina! You can sing?"

"I actually sang that outloud?" She gasped, she was extremely shy about her singing.

"Yup. On T. V as well."Pointed out Atroquinine

"?#&%" She cursed.

Kara was being quiet on her side of the panel doodling hearts and As (not A for Adam but another A I know!)

Godot cleared his throat. "I'm here..."

"Oh so sorry!" Atroquinine laughed. "What will you be singing?"

"Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop."He answered bluntly taking a sip of his coffee.

Yasmine smiled. "Start when you're ready."

"I think that possibly  
Maybe I've fallen for you  
Yes there's a chance  
That I've fallen quite hard over you

I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down  
I wanna come too-

I think that possibly  
Maybe I've fallen for you

No one understands me  
Quite like you do  
Through all of the shadowy corners of me

I never knew just what it was  
About the same coffee shop I love so much  
All of the while I never knew-

I never knew just what it was  
About this old coffee shop I love so much  
All of the while I never knew-

I think that possibly  
Maybe I've fallen for you  
[. From:  .  .]  
Yes, there's a chance  
That I've fallen quite hard over you

I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine  
Now I'm shining too-

Because, oh because  
I've fallen quite hard over you

If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know  
If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone

I never knew just what it was  
About the same coffee shop I love so much  
All of the while I never knew-

I never knew just what it was  
About this old coffee shop I love so much  
All of the while I never knew-

All of the while  
All of the while, it was you  
You-  
You-  
You-"

"That was touching _Diego." _Said a familiar voice.

Godot paused and looked up. "Kitten?"

"Yes well actually I'm in Maya's body."She smiled.

Godot leapt forward and hugged her with all his escence.

"Cute!" Screamed Kara. "Anyway thanks see you next time!"

* * *

I'm still looking for new reviewers for A Secret Kept. There's Maya and Phoenix, Klema, Franziska and Edgeworth, Pocky and much more! Pleaseee review!

Refrences

*(money)- Once me and Adam had a chat and he said "What am I supposed to do? Give her my life savings? Here's all my money, go ahead and blow it all. A few days later. 'Adam I'm sorry I spent all your money give me more!'" The voice he used was what made it funny!

*(singing)- I'll offer another Gant clap if someone guesses the song Yasmine was singing correctly!

Hope to see you Friday! And for ASK fans that'll be updated this Wendsday!


	13. Auditions, Vera

**Atroquinine: **I'm super duper sorry, times infinity and beyond! I've just been so busy! I've got a writing test/competion (I wonder who will win?), I'm in major arguments with a fop (Kara's ex (not Adam but a boyfriend she got straight after dumping Adam, oh he's also Yazzy's arch enemy! Don't forget mine... I wish he would just drop down and die...) and an annual disco thing coming up... meaning I have to dress... *shudder* girly... That reminds me a couple days ago I was playing football (Wow! Big surprise!) and the fop who was mentioned earlier had the ball, this other dude I know sholder barged him. The fop flipped and smacked the dude, the dude was raged so he flipped the fop over and the fop landed gently (well not gently but not hard either) on his arm and started crying (that was hilarious! XD) and saying stuff like "My arm!" Oh I wish all you guys could of been there! It was just so damn funny! Anyway I should get on to handing out Gant claps... Today's Gant clap goes to... FeytedintheTARDIS for correctly guessing the song Yazzy was singing! It was indeed Lala Land by Demi Lavato which is now Yazzy's fav song.. *sigh* (She changes her mind just as often as Kazzy changes her clothes... or maybe the fop... seeing as he's obsessed with clothes?)

**Gant: **Well done! *Claps* Want to go swimming?

**Atroquinine:** Who the hell let you out? Now get back in the bloody cage!

**Gant:** Yes mistress.

_Dear FeytedintheTARDIS,_

_No I will not be letting the deased sing as I feel that interupts the realistic side of a story. I am a person of logic, though I believe in spirit, angels and demons. Complete opposites, right? I have a split personality, one minute I'm kind and sweet the next I'm at your throat with a knife, I haven't got much friends because of that... Yasmine she's the opposite of me. She doesn't believe in that stuff but she's not all techy like me, Edgey and Ema. Anyway enough of my rambling! On with the story!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Atroquinine Deadly (or just Atro.. like Acro but with a T!)_

* * *

Chapter 13: Auditions, Vera

Sami slowly trudged into the courthouse dragging her feet. She had dark rings under her eyes and she looked like she hadn't eaten in ages.

"Hey guys.." She said wearily to everyone.

Apollo gasped, "What happened to you?"

"Oh nothing much. I just didn't sleep okay... well I forgot to eat as well.." She rubbed her eyes.

He shook his head, "You're in no condition to walk! Come on Eldoon's Noodles is only a few minutes away."

She sighed, "There's no winning with you is there?"

He shook his head as he picked Sami up and carried her bridal style.

"Hey!" She shouted, "Who gave you permission to carry me?"

"I did!" Apollo said in between laughs.

She slapped him upside the head gently, "I'll get you back!"

He lowered his head and kissed her. "Haha! I've owed you back, now you can't hurt me!"

She raised her eyebrow seductively, "Who said I was going to hurt you?"

"Damnit.."

"No need to fret, I was going to hurt you."

"Thanks." Apollo said sarcasticly, rolling his eyes.

She smiled, "You're welcome!"

"And there goes our host.." Atroquinine sighed as she walked into the courthouse. "Looks like I'll have to be both." She muttered to herself.

"Um.. h-hi..." Whispered Vera.

"Um hi? I'm Atroquinine, it's ni-" Atroquinine started but was then cut off by Vera who screamed and was cowering behind a plant. _'I forgot she was poisoned by atroquinine and her father died because of it..'_

Atroquinine smiled, "Just joking, my name's..." _'Not Apollo! because that's just confusing but... how about... oh god this is difficult.' _She picked up her phone and started typing a text to Yasmine. _'Hey dude, I'm in a pickle. I need a fake name and fast. I'll explain later.'_ She pressed the green call button and it was sent. And in a flash one from Yasmine appeared.

_'Why don't you use the name of your favourite singer?' _Atroquinine sighed.

_'I don't have a favourite singer, I have favourite bands though. You of all people should know that!'_

_'Oh yeah sorry.. Anyway use the name of the band of a singer in the band! Tada I'm amazing!'_

_'No you are a fool! Don't you remember my favourit bands are Busted, All-American-Rejects and Evanescence! For one thing Busted and A-A-R are boy bands and who in the world would want Busted or A-A-R for a name? Second, Evanescence is just plain creepy which will scare Vera (will explain later) and I forgot the name of the girl in it! You know I have the memory of... (insert something that has a bad memory)!'_

_'Oh yeah...You're on your own kiddo.'_

_'Hey! Thanks for being my friend and don't forget I'm older than you by a year!'_

_"Urgh stop annoying me and go text Kara or Adam.'_

Atroquinine pondered for a minute. Kara was probably up scheming up ideas to result in Adam's down fall. So she would be pissed if Atroquinine started texting her but Adam wouldn't be much of a help. It's better than nothing.

_'Yo dude, I need your help. Explain why later.'_

_'Stop calling me dude... It's just so wrong coming from a girl.'_

_'Shut it and stop being sexist! Wait don't shut it... I need your help.'_

_'Sure whatever.'_

_'Alright! Anyway I need a fake name STAT.'_

_'Umm okay? Talula!'_

_'Be serious Ad. This is an emergency.'_

_'...Fine.. Cindy? No that doesn't suit you... Umm Mindy? Nah.. Lindy? Nope.'*_

_'Come on be serious!'_

_'Scarlett!'_

_'Thanks I love it. You're a life saver! XOXO'_

_'Don't mention it..XD'_

_'Alright I won't later DUDE.'_

_'Grr..'_

Atroquine looked up from her phone. "Sorry about that... It was important. Now where was I? Oh yeah my name's Scarlett."

Vera smiled, "That's a pretty name... I'm sorry about reacting to A-Atro.. You know what I mean. My name is Vera."

Atroquinine held out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"The p-pleasure is mine..." Vera stuttered.

"You're on now." She stated.

The younger girl smiled. "Oh... well thank you."

They walked into the courtroom together and Atroquinine took her place on the panel.

"There you are Atro-" Yasmine was cut off by Atroquinine's hand on her mouth.

"I'm Scarlett remember?"Atroquine nodded slowly making sure Yasmine understood when Yasmine shook her head, she leaned in and whispered their situation in brief terms. Yasmine then passed them onto Kara who reluctingly, after being persuaded to do so,whispered the plan to Adam.

"So what will you be singing for us?" Asked Atroquinine smiling,

"Everybody put their hearts up..." Vera answered quietly.

Kara nodded smirking evilly, "You may start when you're ready."

"Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world,

You think you're so small, like you're itty bitty,  
Just one match in the lights of the city,  
Walkin' by strangers on the side of the street,  
Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em up on their feet like,  
You think you're never gonna make your mark,  
Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart like,  
Out of sight, out of mind like,  
Like it's just a waste of time,  
Like, like, like,

Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah,  
If we give a little love,  
Maybe we can change the world  
I said,  
Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah,  
Hey yeah yeah,  
Sing it if you're with me all you boys and all you girls.

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah,  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah,

If we give a little love maybe we can change the world.

Wish in a well, shooting star in the sky,  
We can do anything if we try,  
Cant resurrect Ghandi,  
Resurrect King,  
But if we put our heads together we can do anything, like,  
You don't have to be a billionare,  
You don't have to have much to show how much you care like,  
Give a wink, give a kiss, like,  
Give a little happiness, like, like, like,

Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah,

If we give a little love,  
Maybe we can change the world.  
I said,  
Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah,  
Hey yeah yeah,  
Sing it if you're with me all you boys and all you girls.

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah,  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah,

If we give a little love maybe we can change the world.

Don't let them bring you down now, down-now,  
Don't let them bring you down now, down-now,  
And get up in the love now-love now,  
And get up in the love now-love now,  
Don't let them bring you down now, down-now,  
Don't let them bring you down now, down-now,  
ain't got nothing but love now, love now  
ain't got nothing love now, love now,

Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah,  
If we give a little love,  
Maybe we can change the world.  
I said,  
Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah,  
Hey yeah yeah,  
Sing it if you're with me all you boys and all you girls.

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah,  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah,

If we give a little love maybe we can change the world.

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah,  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah,

If we give a little love maybe we can change the world.

Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah"

Atroquinine looked around and saw Kara was elated and Adam was missing.

"KARA!" She yelled.

"Yes, Scarlett?" Kara batted her eyelashs.

"What the %?£ did you do to Adam?" Asked Atroquinine fuming.

"Nothing.. Oh where did he go?" She looked at the empty chair beside her.

The red haired woman groaned. "GOD DAMNIT!"

Yasmine chuckled nervously. "Stay tuned for the next episode of Turnabout Musical.. Now someone get anything expensive out the way! Atro- I mean Scarlett is going to have a mental break down by mental I mean physical!"

* * *

Ahaha... Adam is gone.. he might even be dead! Dun dun dun! Will Kara finally get her well desereved revenge? Or will she fail?

Refrences

*(Cindy, Mindy, Lindy)- That one's a refrence to the song - wait I could give out a Gant clap! So guys if you know the song I'm refering to you get a Gant Clap.

Well that's all folks!


	14. Auditions, Jean

So guys... This is Jean Armstrong's one... Oh and no one get's the Gant clap because... the Cindy, Mindy, Lindy reference was to the All- American- Rejects' Her Name Rymes With Mindy.

* * *

Chapter 14: Auditions, Jean

"Ooh lala! Who is zat handsome man?" Jean asked as Klavier walked past in order to greet his girlfriend.

Ema scowled, "Hands off my man!"

"Calm down fraulein, even men can't resist me!" Klavier laughed as Ema became even more annoyed.

"I was going to treat you tonight but since you're acting like a jerk, I won't!" She said with her fists bawled up.

"If she'z not, can I do _zat _with you zen?" Jean asked Klavier suggestively.

"Just leave us alone, something's bothering Ema." Klavier placed his hand on Jean's face and pushed the fat _"French" _man away.

"Fine zen, be zat way." Said Jean as he stormed off.

"Ema, what's wrong?" Klavier wrapped his arms around Ema but she pushed them away.

She stared at her feet, "I can't do this anymore, the publicity, no privacy, your fangirls... and fan_boy_. It's just not me... Don't get me wrong Klavier, I love you with all my heart but I'm saying that _now_. Will I say that in the future? Maybe, maybe not. But for now I think we should see other people, move on, live our lives. You know?"

Klavier was left jaw dropped, she just stole his heart and kicked it aside... Damn girl.* "Ema... I can fix this! Just give me a chance!"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry fop but maybe in another time, place... Even dimension is where I'll give you another chance besides it's not you-"

"It's not you, it's me. We can still be friends... Right?" Klavier asked in a mock girly voice which didn't sound very different from his normal voice.

"No fop I _was _going to say it's not you, it's David..." She ran off tears waiting to be let out her eyes.

"Who's David?*" Klavier asked as he dropped to his knees.

"Well zat was quite a scene, wasn't it?" Jean saw a red haired woman approach him, she was wearing a green plaid shirt and denim leggings. "He's hot..."

The woman groaned, "For the last freakin' time I'm a girl! Not a man with long hair!"

"Heheh... You're still hot..." Jean said, "Here zis iz for you." He handed her a blue bottle that said _'Rose: A Love Story.'_

"Oh just freak off, you little perverted pedo-bear!" She screamed.

"Oh okay..." He said his French accent disappearing.

"Come with me!" Yasmine led Jean into the courtroom where Kara was hiding behind the desk at the sight of Jean and Atroquinine was growling at _many _different people on a _lot_ of phones.

"What are they doing?" He asked in a perfect English accent.

"Well the highlighter, Kara is scared because you're ugly and Atroquinine is trying to find Adam, one of her friends who she suspects Kara kidnapped... Does that make sence to you?Because I don't know a thing I just said." Yasmine replied.

"W-What will you be singing?" Asked Kara cowardly.

"I'm Sexy and I know It." Jean said.

"P-please start when you're ready..." Kara said rocking herself in a ball like Edgeworth does when there is an earthquake.

"Yeah, yeah  
When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
It's Redfoo with the big afro  
And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it

I'm sexy and I know it  
Yeah  
When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body  
I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it

I'm sexy and I know it

I'm sexy and I know it...

Check it out

Check it out  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah  
Do the wiggle man  
I do the wiggle man  
Yeah  
I'm sexy and I know it

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... I work out

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!"

"Ohmigosh that was like so amazing, Atroquinine catch me!" Yelled Kara as she fell back, Atroquinine who was still on the phones failed to catch her friend. And with a loud bang! The show ended.

* * *

So yeah that was pretty funny, I didn't like breaking Ema and Klavier up but it was for the benifit of the story and fellow Klema fans, don't worry I haven't betrayed you. There will be more Klema in later chapters!

Oh cr-ud! Galorence I am so sorry! After I finished writing this chapter I remembered you wanted to appear! I hope you'll forgive me! You'll definately appear in the next chapter!

References

*(Damn girl)- Since I tried giving out a Gant clap for a A-R-R reference, no one got it so I'll just tell you. There is a A-R-R song called Damn Girl and the chorus goes: Damn Girl, dry your eyes, you stole my heart and then kicked it aside... I forgot the rest.

*(Who's David?)- I'll give out a Gant clap to whoever figures this one out.


	15. Auditions, Iris

Sorry for the long absence I have one million excuses but yeah, this is Iris' chapter. Me and FeytedintheTARDIS both thought she should sing a Avril Lavigne so here you go. And Galorence finally gets to be our host again.

* * *

Chapter 15: Auditions, Iris

After a lot of searching Adam was finally found, Sami was back on her feet so on the Judging panel was Atroquinine, Adam, Sami and Yasmine and for today our host is Galorence! It's the fifteenth day of our singing competion and we still have many more auditions to go through as well as a lot of drama. ("I feel like I'm in a fanfiction!" Yasmine yelled. "Well you are!" Answered Atroquinine) But today was Iris' day to shine and show us who she truly is, an angel or an angel with really bad diarrhea.

"Oh! Hello! Galorence would like to wish you good luck today!" Galorence said in her usual manner.

"Thank you, it means a lot." Iris smiled sweetly as she walked into the courtroom.

Sami hopped to her feet, "Hello! What's-?

Yasmine pushed her out the way, "Your name?"

"Iris." She answered.

"What will you be singing?" Atroquinine asked.

"Innocence by Avril Lavigne."

"That's what she said!" Adam said doing a DJ thing with his hands.

Atroquinine laughed, "Be quiet will you?"

"You're strange."

"You're stranger."

"You're stranger-er!"

"You're stranger-er-er!"

"Guys!" Yasmine screamed, "Shut your pie holes!"

"Whatever."

"Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by"

"Woah!" Yasmine jaw dropped. "Amazing!"

"Yasmine you're not supposed to saw that! The readers need to decide!" Atroquinine was known for elbowing people*, especially _annoying _people.

"Ouch! What was that for?" She asked.

Atroquinine raised her eyebrow and drew back her elbow.

"ACK! No it's alright!"

"Oh! Hello! Galorence would like to ask a question! Should I end the show?" Galorence walked into the courtroom.

"Yes!" Yelped Yasmine.

"Oh! Hello! Galorence is ending the show!"

* * *

You know me and Adam actually discussion that went like a little like this...

"Hey Kara! You like men."

"..."

"Of course she does!"

"Buzz."

"Buzz, buzz."

"You're strange."

"You're stranger."

"You're stranger-er"

"You're stranger-er-er!"

And that was it, try to guess who said what.

References

*(the one known for elbowing)- If someone annoys me and I'm standing or sitting near them I elbow them.

Thant's it!


End file.
